The Sweets Princess
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: -HIATUS- Read profile for the reason. Just after the World Cake Grand Prix, Henri Lucas meets with his former High School team-mate, Ryuzaki Jane. We see another side of the harsh critic and the past of the 'Master of Sweets' is revealed which includes his problems and obstacles in becoming the well-known and respected Pâtissière as he is now known as today. (OC)


**I don't own anything**

* * *

Loud cheers filled the entire building as Amano Ichigo had beaten François Adjani in the World Cake Grand Prix.

"Congratulations, Ichigo..." Henri claps gently along with his fellow judges, also recognising her talent on making her own original Strawberry tart, Sourire de l'ange, using such simple ingredients. Ichigo was tossed upwards by her friends as they celebrated her victory – Team Ichigo's dream had come true! The Sweets Princes silently thanking her for allowing them to continue and pursue further on with their dreams.

Team Ricardo had join in with the fun including Team Tennouji, both praising Ichigo for her hard work and effort on the last match against François – who is superior in techniques and skills, and whose Dijonaise au Chocolat is a Court Patissiere Recipe in the Sweets Kingdom.

The feeling of happiness and achievement never breaking and leaving the large hall. And this celebration lasted for hours...

* * *

Henri Lucas was now overlooking the garden outside the Palace of Versailles, a place of magneficent sight, as he breathes in the fresh air blowing around the entire area.

"It seems like you found your 'new genius young talent', Henri." He turns around and saw the face he hasn't seen in years. Shock with the unexpected visit by his team-mate but then, simply smiles. She came to the final round of the Grand Prix. Henri look towards the garden admiring the view again.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" She is his team-mate from when he was still in High School in Paris at the main branch of St. Marie Academy, who is much like Amano Ichigo in terms of clumsiness and innocence.

"I know that we've been emailing each other, but it's nicer if I see you in person" She smiles lovingly but, of course, Henri will never admit that. Ever. "Don't tell me you just came here to visit me?" Henri teases her, and her response hasn't changed since High School, with her making light of the conversation.

She scoffs, "You wish! I came here to see the 'genius' you've been talking about, Amano Ichigo?... Or was it Mari Tennouji?" She smirks suspiciously. Henri knows what's she's planning – being her team-mate for three years made them close friends and knowing her tactics and cunning plans and her understanding him made their relationship as solid as concrete. Even overcoming many hurdles during tournaments strengthened their friendship.

"What? Do you plan on 'borrowing' one of them?" She stands still – Bingo! However, her smirk grows even wider, which made Henri curious."'Borrowing' is such a rude word... how about 'training' them!" Henri looks at her in surprise, but thought that it wasn't a bad idea unless..."What's the catch?"

She stares blankly at Henri and smiles widely, "That's the good part; there is no catch!" Henri immediately went in front of her and put his right hand gently on top of her forehead, "Are you all right? Doesn't seem like you have a fever..." She, in return, slaps his hand away, "And what do you mean by that!?"

Henri brings his hand back to him and replied straightforwardly, "It's because whenever you propose a deal, you always have a catch... So, you saying that there is 'no catch' is worrying me."

She pouted cutely, "Think of it as me being nice!"

The conversation ended up with a deal of who's training who with a mix of teasing - lots of teasing. And then, both of them started laughing, this is like High School all over again. "So, you're going to train Amano Ichigo for 2 years here, in Paris, and Mari Tennouji... What's she doing again?"

Henri sighed heavily, she's the same as ever..."I'll let her work in a shop in New York for my new project after I teach Ichigo, although this is just the planning stage."

Jane suddenly glared at him, "W-wait! You want Tennouji to train by herself while she waits for you to finish teaching Amano Ichigo!?" Henri nodded without second thought, Jane knew that once he's decided on something, he's too stubborn to give it up. Jane sighed this time,"I understand that you've already made up your mind, but can't you teach her from time to ti-"

"She's too dependent on me."

Jane realised, a long time ago, that Henri doesn't particularly like people that depend on him too much - he wants them to do things by themselves and recognise their mistakes and look or learn upon it. She knows that Henri, especially during High School, people have always ask him for help and it annoyed him to the point he started to be cold and blunt towards the people around him.

"Fine, you win this time." Henri looks at Jane in understanding, "However, if she ever needs proper help, I want you to help her, okay?" It took minutes for him to finally agree on Jane's proposal as Henri knows of Mari's feelings for him and knowing Mari, she will definitely crush her opponents who she sees as a rival for Henri's affections and favouritism.

"Oh yeah!" Henri looked at her, "I hear you've been playing the bad boy!" Henri simply looked away, deciding to ignore her playful comment, "You even flirted with François - giving her the kiss and hugging!" Jane did the hugging gesture on herself. Henri smiled, a sparkly smile, to the point that it was scary and menacing. He slowly walked towards her, "Oh, it seems like someone's jealous..."

"Jealous!?" Jane scoffs loudly, "In your dreams! Wait 'til I reveal your real inner personality, I bet the whole world will commit suicide when they see you in your 'demon' mode" Henri silently chuckles at Jane's remark about him.

Henri wouldn't mind as long as Jane will not hate him. He'll always be content with her by his side.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Cliché? Out of character? Tell me by reviewing!**

**-13simplestrongsoul98**


End file.
